There is a liquid jet head which consists of a plurality of nozzles in one pressure generation chamber to increase the ejection amount of liquid from the pressure generation chamber to enable the liquid to impact on an ejection target object efficiently. However, in a case of ejecting liquid from the plurality of nozzles arranged in one pressure generation chamber, there is a possibility that the impact dots of liquid disperse and expand, and as a result, a high concentration printing or high-speed printing cannot be obtained.